I Can't Help Falling in Love...
Part of the Songfic Series. Ragged|x|Yellow Tribute. Hey, 1,901st article! :D lol, enjoy! OA is Lick the Tins. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You Wise man say Only fools rush in. Yellowpaw bounced around Sagewhisker. "What's being a medicine cat like!" Sagewhisker's whiskers twitched at her new apprentice. "You'll know soon." "Oakpaw says there are lots of rules. Are there lots of rules?" "Well, it can get lonely. A medicine cat can't have kits or a mate. And they must walk their path alone, bearing the weight of the Clan on their shoulders." "Wow..." breathed the small gray cat, her yellow eyes wide. "So they can't have kittens or a mate? Ever?" "Ever." replied Sagewhisker. "Now, we need some comfrey for Foxheart...." But I can't help Falling in love with you. Yellowpaw smiled at Raggedpelt. "So what's it like being a warrior?" "Don't you wish you knew?" he teased, cuffing her over the shoulder. "It's great, having my name and all." "Hey, I'm just as old as you! Medicine cats just don't get their names until later!" protested Yellowpaw. Raggedpelt snickered and started to reply, but Oakheart called him away for a patrol. Yellowpaw was surprised to feel a stab of sadness as he padded off. She caught a glimmed of dissappointment in his eyes too. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? "I like you." "What?" Raggedheart's eyes were huge with shock. "I-I like you." stammered Yellowpaw. "You can't." said Raggedheart incrudeously. Yellowpaw wondered if he was mad at her or his spite was because of his surprise. "You're a medicine cat." "I know." Yellowfang bit her lip. It makes it so much harder.... "You can't." said Raggedheart certainly. "And even though I like you-" he slapped his tail overhis mouth, horrified. Yellowpaw's eyes gleamed. "Hah! I knew it!" "So what?" hissed the tom. "You can't do anything about it! Besides, you're about to get your name since Sagewhisker's practically dead and I'm going to be deputy soon!" "Well you don't have to make this worse, it's hard enough as it is!" Yellowpaw thrashed her tail and stalked off. If I can't help Falling in love with you? Yellowfang felt another flash of sadness. Sagewhisker had died two sunrises ago and Raggedheart still wouldn't talk to her. Except to growl "You finally got your name." but there was more anger and less friendly teasing to the old words now. ShadowClan was invading RiverClan tonight, and Yellowfang was preparing herbs. She recited them over and over again in her head, painfully aware of her mentors absence. She padded out of her den in time to see the patrol stalk out, Raggedheart next to Cedarstar in the lead. "Wait!" she yowled. She ran over to the patrol who were glaring at her through narrowed eyes. "Be careful." she gasped. She was looking at Cedarstar, but she knew just as well as Raggedheart did that she wasn't talking to him. "We will." Raggedheart said. Cedarstar nodded, and once again led his warriors off. Raggedheart let his tail brush Yellowfang's flank comfortingly before they vanished into the night. Like a river flows Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. "They're back!" yowled Blackkit. Yellowfang rushed outside to the patrol. Please let them be ok! Cedarstar was in front, scratched, but not badly hurt. His eyes gleamed. "We won! Those mangy fish-furs will stay off our land!" Yellowfang purred, then became serious. "OK, well everyone with wounds come here..." About half the patrol padded over reluctantly. Yellowfang treated scratch after bite after injury until only one cat remained to be seen too. Raggedheart. The other cats had all gone to bed and it was them two alone under the stars. Yellowfang lowered her head to sniff his wound and their noses touched. She jerked her head up to look into his familiar amber eyes. "I'm so sorry." they both blurted out at the same time. Yellowfang blushed and continued to examine his wound. "Yellowfang..." She looked back up. "I love you...." Yellowfang had to stop a purr of joy from rising in her throat. "...but I want to be deputy. And you love being a medicine cat!" We can't be together. Raggedheart's eyes were sad, but determined and Yellowfang knew he was right. She brushed her muzzle against his. "I know...but I'll still miss you." A twinkle appeared in Raggedheart's eyes. "Who said I didn't want us to be together?" Some things were meant to be.... Yellowfang purred and curled up next to Raggedheart. "Congrats on being deputy." she meowed softly. "Thanks." he whispered back. "Congrats on being....um...that cat...you know...who always stinks of herbs?" She laughed and hit him with a hunk of moss. Fourtrees looked beautiful in the moonlight. It was a long way to go, but they needed to be alone. "Do you think StarClan is watching?" Yellowfang meowed, staring up into the sky. "If they are, then I hope they know that we'll be together no matter what they think." meowed Raggedheart. He licked Yellowfang's ear and she puured. Take my hand. Take my whole life too. "Raggedstar..." "What?" the new ShadowClan leader turned around and Yellowfang couldn't help thinking how different he looked now from the warrior she had fallen in love with so long ago. "I...I..." Raggedstar narrowed his eyes and led her into his den. "OK...we're alone." "I'm expecting your kits." For I can't help Falling in love with you! "But-But..." His expression was so like the one he had worn so many seasons ago when she told him she liked him. "You're a medicine cat! And I'm the leader! I love you and all...but this has gone to far." "I know." she whispered. "But it's too late to solve any of that now." He licked her shoulder. "If you ever need me I'll be right here." Wise man say, Only fools rush in. Yellowfang looked at her kits. Two dead. The one who was alive was clearly a fighter. Suddenly, the tiny tom looked up and gave Yellowfang a look...so full of hate and evil it made her shiver. When she looked at him again, he was perfectly normal. She quickly buried his sisters and carried him back to camp. "Will you take care of him?" "Why should I?" "He needs a mother." "Why should it be me?" "Why shouldn't it?" Yellowfang let out a hiss of exasperation. Lizardstripe was an overgrown kit with an attitude and she was likely to get clawed if she didn't stop mewling and take the kit... "Because he's the leaders kit. It would be an honor." meowed Raggedstar's deep voice. Yellowfang wanted to run to him, tell him about everything, bury her nose in his fur. But she didn't. "All right... hissed Lizardstripe and she grabbed the kit. "Do I have to bother naming it?" Raggedstar looked at Yellowfang who swallowed. "His name....his name is Brokenkit." she meowed sadly. She padded out of the nursery. But I can't help Falling in love with you. "Raggedstar, can I talk to you?" Yellowfang padded after her mate who was padding towards the nursery. "Not now Yellowfang, I'm going to visit my son." he meowed before dashing off. MY son??? Don't you mean OUR son? She sat down heavily in the middle of camp. Her kits name wasn't the only thing that was broken.... If I can't help Falling in love with you. "You killed Raggedstgar?" "Yup." Brokenstar's eyes gleamed. Yellowfang hissed softly. Her son...the kit Raggedstar had loved more then anything in the world, the kit he had thrown away everythin for, had killed him? It's my fault. Medicine cats shouldn't fall in love. '' 'If I can't help' 'Falling in love with you!' Yellowfang touched her nose to Raggedheart's. The moment seemed to slow and she wished everything could just be like this forever... ''You shouldn't be here...''Sagewhisker's dissapproving meow ran through her head. ''I can't help it. ''Yellowfang replied to her dead mentor. I love him. So deal. "You look beautiful." Raggedheartr meowed, wrenching Yellowfang;'s mind back to the world of the living. "I love you...." she said softly, pressing against him. "I love you too." ''This one night should go on forever.... Oh, I can't help, falling in love with you.... Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics